The Winged God Dragon of Ra
The Winged God Dragon of Ra (also known as The Winged Dragon of Ra) is one of the God cards made by Pegasus J. Crawford, who is the in-story creator of "Duel Monsters". It ranks higher than the other two God cards, being invulnerable from their powers. In the Battle City arc, this card is owned by Marik Ishtar. The possession later goes to Yugi Mutou after he won the Battle City Tournament. Gameplay Like other Gods cards, the player requires to tribute 3 of their monsters on the field to summon "The Winged God Dragon of Ra". It's ATK and DEF becomes equal to the total of the ATK and DEF of the sacrificed monsters. It's not affected by traps and is only affected by spells for one turn. However, summoning Ra is not enough to make it serve the player. Ra keeps itself in its "Sphere" form, without doing anything on the playing field. In the story, it is explained that reciting the incantations written on "The Winged God Dragon of Ra's" card is the only way to utilize Ra's powers. The text appears when it is used in play, and is written in an ancient Egyptian Hieratic. Because only a few can read the Egyptian Hieratic, not all can use the God card. By reciting the texts, the player can access three of Ra's powers. From the ancient Hieratic text, it is established: :1. Ra shall take power from three sacrifices. However, even if the offering is to Ra's liking, the God shall only answer to the one who speaks the sacred words. :* Battle Mode: God itself will serve the player who utters the sacred text. Ra gains ATK and DEF equal to the total ATK and DEF of up to three monsters sacrificed to it.In Super Expert Rules in Battle City, Ra is required to be Tribute Summoned to the field by sacrificing 3 monsters; as a consequence, it automatically gains ATK and DEF of the sacrificed. If Ra is summoned without any tribute, the controller can still sacrifice his/her monsters to increase Ra's ATK and DEF. As seen in Chapters 269 and 275, Marik, after Special Summoning Ra from the Graveyard, sacrifices his monsters to Ra to further increase its strength. :2. When the means of resurrection are granted to it, Ra shall come fort from the Earth and those who face the God in war shall be incinerated on flames. :* One-Turn Kill: Regardless of restrictions, Ra attacks the opponent the same time it is Special Summoned from the Graveyard. The one who chants the third litany may keep 1 Life Point and transfer the remainder unto Ra's ATK and DEF for one turn. :3. In an instant, Ra shall become a phoenix and the enemies of Ra shall return to the Earth. :* Phoenix Mode: If a player pays 1000 Life Points, Ra incinerates a monster on the field, regardless of its ATK or DEF. In this form, any kinds of attack on Ra will not work. Plot During the beginnings of the Duel Monsters, Pegasus created the card replicas of three great beasts engraved on a mysterious lithograph containing the accounts of a Shadow Game between a nameless Pharaoh and his rival. "The Winged God Dragon of Ra" is one of great beasts. Legend has it that the one who controls the three great beasts will have the power to rule the world and become the King of Duelists. However, Pegasus soon learned about the dangerous powers that has became present within the cards. He tried to destroy them, but he could not do it. With the help of the Egyptian Government, he sealed the cards away separately in The Valley of Kings in Egypt. In their slumber, Marik's "Ghouls" stole the God Cards, with the exception of "The Giant God Soldier of Obelisk". During the Battle City Tournament, Marik included "The Winged God Dragon of Ra" in his arsenal to retrieve the other Gods and defeat the nameless Pharaoh. In the Semi-finals, Marik slipped a fake "The Winged God Dragon of Ra" into the deck of his close servant, Rishid, to let him disguise as Marik in front of Yugi and the others. However, the God rejected and attacked Rishid during his duel with Jonouchi. Rishid's tragedy causes Marik to slip into his dark side. In the remainder of the tournament, Dark Marik devised his strategy to centre around torturing his opponents in Shadow Games and finishing them off using the "The Winged God Dragon of Ra". Yugi dueled against Dark Marik in the finals and faced "The Winged God Dragon of Ra's" powers. He was able to overcome the God, and became its owner after winning against Marik. After the Battle City, Yugi uses the three God cards, including "The Winged God Dragon of Ra", to unlock the nameless Pharaoh's memories in the Millennium World. Notes Category:God Cards Category:Monster Cards Category:Duel Monsters